


RWBY Heist Prologue

by DrGairyuki



Series: RWBY Heist [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I did this just for fun, Prologue, Short One Shot, So you don't need to read this, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Just a short with information dump on you guys and this is just the prologue of a series I am planning that i'm going to update once in a while. Yeah, bad description, so... just go read the story just to make sense of what is going on if you want to. Beside, it just something I wanted to do for fun.





	RWBY Heist Prologue

On a island on the east side of the Kingdom of Vale, there laid a city, which take up a quarter of its space. It was quiet and peaceful city... except for the consist gunfight between either the gang members or all of the police forces members on the island who were fighting each other or etc, cars robby or whatever vehicles it was, bank robbing, stealing random valuable items, and tons and tons of jaywalkings, but nobody give a fuck about jaywalkings since there were more serious problems like somebody pissing on the island's statue. Yeah, real serious. That is what happening today as a criminal, known by 'his' nickname of Aki Wolf, which 'he' is recongize by 'his' helmet with all metal-made design, a thin silted visor horizonly across 'his' helmet, and a red color, as he stole a super sport motorcycle, which wasn't any ordinary super sport bike as it was owned and customed by a millionare which means it is worth about a lot of buck like, eh..., a 100,000 dollars. The police cars were chasing the Aki Wolf, which when I mean "cars", I mean really just one, but since they are freaking idiots, Aki Wolf escape rather easily and they somehow clash into a ice cream truck and exploded everything, causing quite a accident. Anyway, Aki Wolf dove the bike to a custom shop hidden by a alleyway and drop it off before 'he' made a call to a guy named White Hammerhead and spoke to him. "I got the bike to the shop."

" _Good. Lay low for a bit._ "

Aki Wolf then finished the call and put 'his' phone back into 'his' pocket before 'he' got into one of 'his' car, a black and red Entity FX, and go to one of 'his' safehouse, the nearest one being an apartment called the Eclipse Tower, before 'he' put 'his' Entity FX into 'his' very own private garage, which have a Zentorno and a X80 Prototype, which both are also black and red in color, in the apartment. 'He' park it into the garage before 'he' got out and hit toward the elevator, all before 'he' enter 'his' apartment room and went to 'his' bedroom. Now that 'he' safe in 'his' room, but 'he' finally took off 'his' helmet and revealing 'his' identity;

'He' was actually Ruby Rose, albert different from before as she now have wolf ears on top of her head, a red-colored left eye, and is now 19 years old as it was already two years after the Fall of Beacon. How did she came to be living on the island of Britannia Island, the name of the island itself, and is now living the criminal life you're wondering? Well, Ruby remember of all that has happen 2 years ago:

She was just minding her own business when a pair of disguised member of White Fang hit her on the head, knocking her out, and taking her away in sercet. She woke later as she and a group of them were riding on a airship heading toward Vale before one of them get out a box which they stole from the Schnee Dust Company and open it to reveal a 10 barrel before one of them got out one of the barrel and put it into a hypodermic needle before they injected the serum into Ruby. The process was painful as hell as it cause her to glow wolf-like ears on top of her head and cause her left eye to go red. However, it had also cause her to gain super strength and a minor healing factor as she broke cuff on her arms in two and fight them all in rage. But the airship that they were in was knocked out of the sky by flying grimms when they have sensed the negative emotions from it and cause to crashed on Britannia Island. Ruby was about to go insane as nobody on the island are not willing to believe her that she's not faunus at all and was a human caused by a sciene experiment before she was found by the original Aki Wolf, a middle-aged man with brown hair and beard. As it turned out, he is the member and the leader of an group of crinimal called the Pack, which were consisted of Aki Wolf himself, the stragiest White Hammerhead, the shealth expert Black Couger, and the brute known as Sunne Dragon, which surprised Ruby at the time, was her own father, Taiyang Xiao Long. As it turned out, Tai did this for years after Summer's death just so he can support his two kids. Aki Wolf taught her everything about the criminal underworld and how to fight with her fists and other weapons before he died when he protected from being killed by Neapolitan, who was seeking revenge as she thought Roman was killed by Ruby, but not before he give his 3 prized Super Cars to Ruby and give her the mantle of Aki Wolf before he took Neapolitan to hell with him by using C4 on his body, killing both him and Neapolitan. Ruby was shocked by his suddenly death, but vow and make a oath to herself that she will keep the mantle of the Aki Wolf alive as long as possible until she either enter retirement or died.

Ruby was happy about those times with Aki Wolf since he help filled up the gap of being the partner to her when her girlfriend Weiss wasn't there to help her. Ruby notice it was alreay 2 years and she still missed her, she remember how the SDC declared Weiss missing and how long and hard for Winter to find her, but with no luck at all.

She shook her head just get that out of her mind as she went out the door of her apartment and got into the Entity FX again before she dove out of the garage just to drive around a bit to clear her head a bit. She was just minding her own business when she heard something in the alleyway before gunfire were heard and she saw just a white blurr before a pair of guys were chasing. However, what make these guys different from other gang on the streets was that they were the members of SDC's own private military to guard their products. She got of her Entity FX as Ruby knew that something fishy is going, literially in fact, as she sniff the air of what smell like a Shark faunus, but this one was quite... familier... too familier.

* * *

 

The girl who was running in question was Weiss Schnee, the former heiress of the SDC, but she looks quite different than 2 years before; She has a great white shark-like tail now and she is now wearing normal clothings she stole. Weiss remember how of all this happen; After her status as heiress was took away from her, her father then transport her to Britannia Island to a facility on it that is owned by the SDC and used her as a testbed for experiment for over 2 years, resulting in her having gaining super strength, a major healing factor, and gaining her shark-like tail, before she manage to escape by tricking a guard and knock him out before she stole his casual clothing and running away before the SDC facility itself have notice that she have escape and sent two guys of the SDC's private military after, either dead or alive.

She was running ahead of them before one of them threw a grenade over her and then blew up, knocking her feets off the ground. She look up just to see them aiming their guns at her and close her eyes for the worse. However, one of them got sneak up on and got knock out as the other, the one that was unconscious got shot in the vulnerable neck before one that was unconscious got shot in the neck. Weiss open her eyes and saw a mysterious stranger before she turned around and she saw it was Ruby while Ruby saw her.

"Ruby...?"

"Weiss...?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Save the talk for later. Look like I need to get you out of here." Ruby said. Soon, they made to the Entity FX and dove to Ruby's apartment. Soon after they got into the apartment where Ruby was living in, Ruby told her what happened to her, which made Weiss feel guilty that she wasn't there to help her but Ruby quickly reassure her it was not her fault, which made Weiss a little happy before she told her what happen to her now and Ruby look with rage in her eyes of what her father before she spoke. "Don't worry, Weiss... we'll make him pay for it."

"Thanks, Ruby." Weiss said with a smile at Ruby before she then told her. "Now since we're technially criminals now, I guess I need to get use to robbing things and stuff."

"Sure, whatever Ice Queen." Ruby said with a grin.

"Thank dolts. Now, if I want to keep up with you and be your parther at the same time, we need to do something easy and simple like a small robbery or something." Weiss said. That was when Ruby grinned at this.

"Oh, don't worry. I think I know a guy who would help with that. And I do think he need a student."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. Not enough dialouge between them and too much information drop on you guys, but i'm starting a new series on A3O and only A3O, so it's exclusive. So what this series is about? Simple; RWBY reform after the Fall of Beacon and become the new Pack. This series is going to be based on the GTA Online Heists missions, all 5 of them. There are going to be 10 stories and the series will be updated with 1 or 2 stories once in a while, so you may never know when it going to be updated. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, but remember this is just the beginning. Now then... time to work on a few Digimon Adventures AU shorts i've been thinking about...


End file.
